


Next of Kin

by GeneratorCat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, becoming not so secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/pseuds/GeneratorCat
Summary: Alfred raised an eyebrow in a way that said,no phone calls at the dinner table, but when Jason went to silence it he saw where the call was coming from.He answered. “Hello?”“Is this Jason Todd?”“Yes.”“This is Nancy from Gotham General Hospital. We have a Timothy Drake here. You’re listed as his next of kin, and we need you to come in right away.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> "do you think you could write something about Jason and Tim keeping their relationship a secret and being found out by the family because of some kind of pressing, exiting situation and everyone's very shocked?"

Tim was late for dinner. 

Jason was pissed.

The second thing may have had something to do with the first thing. Or maybe it was because Bruce was being an ass, and Dick was trying to make things more comfortable but ended just being an ass too, and Damian wasn’t even trying not to be ass, and Alfred was radiating disappointment in all of their assery. 

If Tim were there he would probably be an ass too, but in a way that drew Bruce’s attention away from Jason and made Dick laugh and gave Damian a target. 

But he wasn’t there. 

And Jason was pissed. 

They’d already started eating, because you can sit at a table staring at the food for only so long before it gets ridiculous, and thankfully Alfred decided it was time to call it and admit that Tim wouldn’t be showing up soon, and let them eat. So Jason was just stuffing his mouth with some chicken (delicious, but would have been more enjoyable without the oppressive blanket of judgement and resentment filling the room) when his phone rang. Alfred raised an eyebrow in a way that said,  _ no phone calls at the dinner table _ , but when Jason went to silence it he saw where the call was coming from.

He answered. “Hello?”

“Is this Jason Todd?”

“Yes.”

“This is Nancy from Gotham General Hospital. We have a Timothy Drake here. You’re listed as his next of kin, and we need you to come in right away.”

“I’ll be right there.” It was, most likely, the edge in his voice that prompted the others to look at him then, all going still. Jason didn’t waste time asking if Tim was okay, because if he wasn’t they wouldn’t have called him. He didn’t ask what happened, because it didn’t really matter how Tim got hurt, just that he was hurt and he needed Jason. 

Jason stood. “Sorry, Alfred, I gotta go.”

Dick asked, “What is it?”

“Tim,” Jason answered, patting his pockets to make sure his keys and wallet were there. “He’s at the hospital.”

He was already halfway to the door when Bruce asked, “Why did they call you?”

Part of Jason wanted to stop, wanted to watch their faces and revel in their shock. Part of him never wanted to see their reaction, full of horror and disgust. But more importantly, Jason didn’t have time to waste, he had to get to Tim, so, without breaking his stride, he said, “Because we’re married,” and left, ran out of the house and jumped on his bike and gunned it down the driveway.

~

Tim heard yelling, and knew Jason was there. 

“Excuse me, sir, you can’t go in there!”

“Get the hell out of my way! That’s my husband in there, and if you don’t take your hand off my arm right fucking now, I’ll rip it off!”

A moment later the man came busting through the door to Tim’s room (thankfully not hard enough to take it off the hinges), eyes wild. Behind him, in the hall, Tim saw a very pale-faced nurse quickly backing away.

“It’s not serious,” Tim said immediately. “I’ll be okay.”

Jason stalked over to the bed and carefully ran his hands over Tim’s body with a clinical sort of detachment, ensuring that the only injury was the obvious one- the left leg, already wrapped in a cast up to his thigh. When Jason was satisfied that Tim wasn’t going to keel over in the next ten minutes, he let out a breath, deflating into the chair next to Tim’s bed. 

“Just the leg, then?”

“Minor scrapes and bruises, extremely mild concussion. Nothing to worry about.” 

Jason sighed. Blinked. Sat for a moment and adjusted the state of his mind and body, which had been prepared for something far more severe. He nodded. “Okay. What happened?”

“I got hit by a taxi.”

“You got hit,” Jason echoed flatly, “by a taxi.” 

“Yeah.”

“ _ You _ did.”

“Yes,” Tim huffed. “Obviously Tim Drake can’t just back-flip over a coming car, okay? So, I got hit.”

“I’m sure there was something-”

“Tim!”

Both men turned and looked toward the door, where the rest of the family stood, watching them. 

Dick stepped into the room, and the rest followed. “You got  _ married? _ ”

Slowly, Tim shifted his gaze over to Jason, who was studying the vitals monitoring equipment with great interest. “You told them?”

“Um. Yeah.”

“ _ You _ did.”

Jason shrugged. “They asked why the hospital would call me… And it’s not like I had the time or frame of mind to come up with an excuse.” He cast helpless eyes at Tim. “You know I’m not a great liar.”

Tim closed his eyes, willed the world to just. Go away. For like, five minutes. But it didn’t.

“Is this real?” Bruce asked. 

Tim snapped his eyes open. “Yeah. You wanna see the x-rays?”

Bruce just gave Tim an unimpressed look. 

“Yes, we’re really married.” Tim wanted to tell him to fuck off for asking that, but considering Tim had, at the age of thirteen, lied about having an uncle that took care of him after his mom died and his dad was in the hospital, all so that neither Bruce nor CPS would take him away from his home, Tim understood why there might be some doubt. Maybe Bruce thought Tim had some elaborate scheme, had married Jason to get through some legal loophole. Tim met Bruce’s stare pointedly and very clearly said, “He’s my husband.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Dick asked. “I didn’t even know you were together!” 

“Whatever Bruce is thinking right now,” Jason answered, voice a little soft and a little bitter. “That’s why.”

Bruce didn’t say anything. 

Alfred walked over to the bed and laid a hand on Tim’s shoulder. “I am happy for you both,” he said, and Tim relaxed a bit. Jason’s grip on his hand loosened, marginally. “Now, will you be recuperating at the manor, sir? Or shall I prepare some meals for Master Jason to take home with you?”

“I can cook,” Jason mumbled. 

Tim smiled. “Thank you, Alfred. I think we’ll be going home.”

“Very well, sir,” he said, and stepped back.

There was a beat of silence, and then Damian said, “You could have done worse.”

Jason asked, “Who?”

Damian just rolled his eyes and put in his headphones and adopted his usual  _ this is all beneath me _ stance. 

“Well, congratulations, I guess.” Dick smiled, and it there was still confusion there, but also real happiness, and Tim smiled back. 

“Thanks, Dick.”

“We’ll see you later. Little D and I will drop by in a few days to check on you. Just let me know if you need anything.”

Jason scowled. “If he needs anything, I can get it for him.”

Dick blinked, then grinned so wide his eyes almost disappeared behind his cheeks. “Oh that’s cute.”

“Shut it, Dickie,” Jason growled. 

Dick mimed zipping his mouth closed. He ushered Damian into the hall, Alfred following. Then it was just Bruce standing by the door, staring at them. 

Tim and Jason stared back. 

Bruce said, “We’ll talk about this later.”

Jason rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce added, and it sounded a little forced, but genuine enough, “that you felt as though you had to hide this from us. From me.” And then he left. 

“Well.” Tim squeezed Jason’s hand. “That was interesting.”

Jason didn’t reply for a minute, and then he leaned over and lightly kissed Tim’s cheek. He smiled. “You know what this means?”

“We finally get to wear wedding rings?”

“That too. But now we get to fuck with them with our PDA.”

Tim laughed, but it got swallowed up by the kiss Jason placed on his mouth. “They aren’t even here!”

“Practicing,” Jason said. “Also, I just like kissing you.” 

And he then did, again. 


End file.
